


I Serve to You A Cup of Coffee and My Name

by tinyandbroken



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: 2ho, Fluff, M/M, coffee shop AU, i don't drink coffee so there's no coffee name at all in this i'm sorry, inspired by 191213 fansign in la, ugh i'm suck at titles it sounds so cheesy, where jongho served yunho drink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21800755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyandbroken/pseuds/tinyandbroken
Summary: Wooyoung said Jongho is ogling a customer.But it's not true since the cute guy is just so happened to be in his line of vision.Right?Right.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Jeong Yunho
Comments: 1
Kudos: 65





	I Serve to You A Cup of Coffee and My Name

**Author's Note:**

> @2hodaily said if someone could make an au based on the fancam and here I am.
> 
> Hope you can enjoy this!

"Jongho, baby, you do realize that you're ogling a customer right?" A voice was suddenly heard from his left. He whipped his head to the source so fast he thought he's giving himself a whiplash. He was met with a grinning Wooyoung. ‘Of course it was Wooyoung’ Jongho scoffed internally.  
  
"For fuck's sake you scared the shit out of me you moron!" Jongho said while punching the blonde's upper arm. Wooyoung rubs the part where he got hit and put on a (fake) pained expression on his face.  
  
"I bet even if I walk with huge ass bells tied up to my feet where basically anyone at the other part of the world could heard it you still wouldn’t notice me. You're just too focused on ogling that handsome customer. But I must admit he do looks good though, no wonder you can't take your eyes off of him," the blonde said while wriggling his eyebrows at the younger.

Jongho just glares at the blonde. He definitely did not stare. The guy just happened to be in his line of sight.

Right?  
  
Right.

But God help him that guy looked really cute laughing at his friend’s joke like that.

A chuckle was heard. “Now you’re staring again,”

Jongho opens his mouth to refute but no coherent words is forming in his mind. He ended up closing it again and muttered “I hate you” to Wooyoung instead.

The blonde just laughs at this and started to pinch both of his cheeks. “Aww our baby is so cute. Our baby is having a big ass crush and being all grown up now. Next thing I know someone will come to me and asked for your hand in marriage,” the older mock crying while moving Jongho’s head to the left and right.

God he’s such a drama queen.

Jongho swatted his hands away and rubs at his cheeks. “Stop it! And I’m not cute! I’m manly and you should fear me!”

“Ohh but you’re not refusing the part about having a crush on him?”

The younger sputtered at this. “I definitely did not have a crush on him!” he said maybe a little too loudly. Which earned a few heads to turn at their direction. Include the cute guy and his friends.

Upon realizing this Jongho immediately swatted down to hide behind the counter. “Shit now he would think of me as a weirdo,” he shout whispers to Wooyoung who just laughs down at him. 

“But I don’t think so? You should see how he reacts though,”

He wants to refuse because he feels so embarrassed already, but in the end his curiousity wins over. Very slowly he started to lift his head to peek from behind the counter, but he still makes sure that his body is still hidden so only his eyes are visible.

But he’s so not ready for what’s waiting for him at the other side.

The cute guy is smiling at his direction.

And when they made eye contact he just sits there frozen while looking at him with an expression he believes to be a stupid-looking one. Nice Jongho.

When it finally clicked in his brain that they were staring at each other he immediately goes down to hide behind the counter again. He can practically hears how his heart is thumping loudly inside his chest. 

“Oh shit now he would really think that I’m a weirdo for staring creepily at him like that,” he groans while covering his face with both of his hand.

Maybe now is the right time to think about moving to another country. And change his name. And maybe do a plastic surgery also. Or it would be nice if the earth could swallow him now.

Wooyoung just shakes his head fondly at the younger’s antics. “Nah, nobody would think of you like that. You’re too cute to be called a stalker. Anyway, you can stand now. They’re leaving already,” he said while lifting Jongho’s arm to help him stand again.

Jongho let out a relieved sigh when he checked that they’re indeed nowhere to be seen inside the cafe anymore. At last he can breaths now. But now that he’s cleared his head a little bit, he thoughts maybe he won’t need to move to another country and change his name or do plastic surgery. Maybe their eye contact from before is just his imagination. Maybe it’s just his brain playing trick on him which resulted from so many cheesy stories about cafe romance that he has read so far.

To be honest, he feels a little disappointed when he found out that they’ve left. Small part of him is wishing that the cute guy will have the same interest and will finally do a move on him. Because sure, he likes to daydream, and he can be a little dense at times, but he has caught the guy glancing at his direction for a few times ever since he recognizes him as a regular at the shop. So don’t blame him if he kinda have his hopes up and expects something, whatever it is, to happen.

Wooyoung seems to sense his downturn mood. He links his arm with Jongho’s and rest his head on the younger’s shoulder. “Okay forget about cute guy for now and let’s go back to work shall we?” he said cutely.

The younger just smiles at him and nodded.

Wooyoung was right. He needs to gather his thoughts and focus on his work. With that in mind, a pair of beautiful brown eyes and sweet smile is quickly forgotten and placed at the back of his mind for the rest of the day.

\--

The next time cute guy comes to the cafe, he’s alone without his friends who usually tag along.

And bless or curse Wooyoung, because now he’s currently on his way to deliver the order for the said man. He just hopes he won’t notice how his hands are slightly trembling and hear the loud beating of his heart.

But before he arrives at the table, two figures is suddenly there before him and now they are facing the cute guy. Well, more like the girl in navy cardigan is shoving her red-faced friend to cute guy’s direction. Jongho stopped dead in his track. Uh-oh this doesn’t look good at all.

“Hi there! Sorry for the interruption but me and my friend here notice that you came here alone? Would you mind if we join you here?” the girl in navy said confidently while ignoring her friend who’s trying to drag her away while shaking her head repeatedly. She answered by whispering loudly to her friend that it’s for her and she’s just trying to help her to finally make a move on him. 

Jongho thinks his heart just stops beating at this. Of course something like this will happen. With how handsome the cute guy is, being hit on like this is inevitable. He wonders what will he say though?

As if on cue, a deep voice was heard.

“I’m really sorry. But I actually come here to meet someone. Ah, there he is,” he sounds apologetic as he stand and started to walk. And the next thing he knows cute guy is standing in front of him while smiling down at him and taking the tray with his drink from his hands. 

To think that this is the first time he heard his speaking voice. And what is he doing just now?

Jongho just stands there, unable to move and just stares back and forth at cute guy and then at the two girls dumbly.

“You said you already got permission from your boss to sit with me for a while? Then let’s sit first,” he said while guiding Jongho to sit at the chair in front of him and then put the drink on the table, all the time ignoring the two girls who let out an embarrassed sound and hurriedly made their way back to their table. It looks like the girl in navy is being scolded by her red-faced friend. 

“I’m sorry for dragging you to this, I hope it won’t really be a problem for you,”

The voice finally brought him to look at the guy who’s sitting down in front of him now. His mind went blank.

“You’re okay?” cute guy said again while looking at him with concern laced in his voice and touches his hand on the table gingerly.

He’s definitely not okay because cute guy is actually talking to him now and even touch his hand. He thinks he might faint now.

A chuckle was heard which succesfully snapped Jongho out from his musings. ‘Gosh even his laughing voice is beautiful,’

“I’m flattered that you think I’m cute,” he said again while showing his cute, shy lopsided smile.

Oh Lord Jongho thinks he’s in love.

But that shouldn’t be his priority now. What did cute guy just said? Upon realizing his mistake of actually voicing his thought out loud, Jongho started to bury his face on his hands.

“Oh my God I’m sorry for being like this. This is so embarrassing,” he mumbles between his hands.

The cute guy just laughs at this and started to pull his hands away from his face gently. His hands feel warm.

“I don’t mind though. In fact, I might actually like it,” he said while smiling shyly. At this close distance, Jongho can see the way his ears started to turn red. Is he embarrassed?

Jongho is actually loss for words.

“My name is Yunho by the way. I’ve seen you here a few times already, but I never have the courage to approach you first. My friends always scolded me for being a coward and never have the gut to make a move on you. And to thinks I finally got the chance to talk to you through something like this. I hope you won’t mind," he chuckles lightly while scratching the back of his head. If possible it seemed his ears just get even redder now.

Upon realizing the implication of his words Jongho couldn’t help but let out a light chuckle also. So he’s not just imagining things it seems?.

He put on his best smile then while offering his hand to Yunho. “My name is Jongho and it’s really nice to finally know your name,” 

So maybe this would end up or begin just like typical cafe romance he often reads after all, who knows right?

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> I'm suck at English and has very limited vocabulary and here I am making another 2ho. But I just love them so much and the fancam from yesterday just calls for a fluff 2ho eh? Lol I wish I could write more fluff after this it's definitely more fun than writing angst.
> 
> Once again, I'm sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/jongholaugh)


End file.
